brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Lymphatic System/Transcript
Transcript Text reads: The Mysteries of Life with Tim and Moby Tim is sitting on a sofa. He is drinking a glass of water. When Tim is about to drink it, Moby walks up to him. Moby looks tired, and liquid is dripping from under one arm. TIM: Ah, Moby? You're leaking. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, isn't energon fluid kind of hard to replace? MOBY: Beep. Moby nods. Tim dumps the water from his glass and uses the glass to catch the fluid leaking from Moby. A funnel pokes from Moby's stomach, and Tim dumps the fluid into the funnel, back into Moby. MOBY: Beep. TIM: You're welcome. Moby hands Tim a sheet of paper. Tim reads from a typed letter. TIM: Dear Tim and Moby, what is the lymphatic system? Sincerely, Joe. The lymphatic system is a network of tubes and organs that transports a certain kind of fluid throughout your body. An animation shows a lymphatic system within a human silhouette. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, believe it or not, that fluid is called lymph! Lymph actually starts out as blood plasma, the liquid part of blood. An image shows the different components of blood, including plasma. TIM: Plasma is mostly water, with some glucose, proteins, and hormones mixed in. Background text of an animation reads: plasma. Images appear on the text representing the ingredients Tim names. TIM: Blood is constantly pushing against the insides of our veins, arteries, and other blood vessels, like water moving through a garden hose. Moby picks up a garden hose and uses a spike to poke a hole in it. Water squirts from the hole into Tim's face. Tim frowns at Moby. TIM: This blood pressure causes some plasma to leak out of the capillaries, the tiniest blood vessels. The plasma hangs out in the spaces between cells, where it absorbs their waste materials. An animation illustrates the process Tim describes. TIM: Most of the plasma gets absorbed back into the capillaries, but what happens to the rest? MOBY: Beep. Moby shrugs. TIM: The leftover plasma, along with all that cellular waste, is picked up by lymph capillaries. An animation illustrates lymph capillaries transporting waste. TIM: These tiny tubes join together to form lymph vessels, just like regular capillaries join together to form blood vessels. Two images compare lymph vessels and blood vessels, which look like branching networks of tubes. The two types of vessels look similar, except that the lymph vessels are yellowish-green and the blood vessels are red. TIM: Once the plasma is inside the lymphatic system, it's known as lymph. The lymph travels through the vessels until it reaches a lymph node. An animation shows lymph gathering in a lymph node. TIM: Lymph nodes remove cellular waste and germs from the lymph. A hand with a feather duster represents the cleaning action of lymph nodes. TIM: The purified lymph keeps moving, and eventually gets absorbed back into the blood! An animation illustrates the process Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: Well, all that is a long way of saying that the lymphatic system removes waste and excess fluid from your tissues. Diseases of the lymphatic system often interrupt that process causing swelling and painful fluid retention. An image shows the legs of a person with a lymph system disorder. They are large and misshapen. TIM: And that's not all: The lymphatic system helps us digest food, too. When food is broken down in the small intestine, most of the nutrients are sent to the liver. An animation shows the workings of the human digestive system as Tim describes them. TIM: But not fatty acids, the nutrients that come from natural fats. An animation shows fatty acids within the small intestine. TIM: These are absorbed by lymph vessels in the walls of the small intestine. An animated close-up shows how fatty acids are absorbed. TIM: The fatty acids circulate with the rest of the body's lymph and eventually end up in your bloodstream, where they can reach the cells that need them. A human silhouette with an animated lymphatic system illustrates the process Tim describes. MOBY: Beep. TIM: That's true; the lymphatic system helps you fight infections, too! Bacteria, viruses, and any other harmful invaders are absorbed by the lymphatic system and sent to the nearest lymphoid organ. Cartoon characters representing types of infections move through the lymphatic system. TIM: These include the lymph nodes, bone marrow, the thymus, and the spleen. Images show the body parts that Tim names. TIM: The lymphoid organs are like factories that churn out white blood cells, the key weapons of the immune system. These special cells attack and destroy the invaders that can make you sick! An animation shows a cartoon white blood cell eating the cartoon infections. MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up his arm. Fluid is still dripping from beneath it. TIM: Well, no. I don't think robots need a lymphatic system. Moby stares at his dripping armpit wit concern. TIM: Uh, how about a good mechanic? Tim hold up a wrench and smiles at Moby. Moby does not look convinced. Category:BrainPOP Transcripts